Talk:Mito Uzumaki
Long Life Mito Uzumaki had a long life right? Does that means she is older then Harishima Senju by how much? --Cococrash11 (talk) 13:56, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 : She wasn't older than Hashirama... what they meant was that she lived a very long life from the time of Hashirama to what was probably the (early) years of Hiruzen being the Sandaime Hokage which means she was considerably old when she died.... --Cerez365 (talk) 13:36, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Relation to Tsunade Media:Example.ogg do we need to include that she is in fact the grandmother of tsunade. as we all know that hashirama senju is her grandfather, then there is no way that she is her grandmother. It is written that she is her grandma. Ttogafer (talk) 12:51, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Relation to Kushina Well they were kinsmen, but I don't remember it being elaborated any more than that, but I could have missed it. Were they close relatives? Skitts (talk) 03:41, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Their direct relation was never elaborated on... all we know is that they're somehow related being from the same clan. --Cerez365 (talk) 12:23, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ah yes, you're right, no direct relation was told, I was about to start thinking that Naruto was a Senju if they were closely related :3 :technically, he is --Cerez365 (talk) 12:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure what chapter it is in the manga, but the last anime episode, ep204, Tobi AKA Madara just basically told naruto that he's (naruto) a decendent from the 1st and his "will" is similar as well. :Philosophies aren't genetic. ''~SnapperT '' 00:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Byakugan? Does anyone see a byakugan in the main picture?! FromHereOn (talk) 04:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Light eyes and no pupils do not necessarily imply a Byakugan. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:49, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :It could just be featureless eyes (like Anko or Kurotsuchi's the Byakugan is a Kekkei Genkai and it doesn't seem logical since the Hyuga Clan was probably already established in Konoha and none of her descendants possesses it --Cerez365 (talk) 12:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree that it is probably not a Hyuuga (Konoha has some other weird eyes, including even more whitish ones, plus yellow ones, and I am not just talking about Oro here), but I feel the need to point out that we are not exactly sure were the Hyuuga came from. Moreover, you think Madara or someone else would have mentionned fighting the Hyuuga (they are very powerful after all) so they were probably not local, and such a high level marriage would have benefits if she was Hyuuga. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I doubt she was a Hygua as that would mean Tsuande should also have the Byakugan.Umishiru (talk) 19:11, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Only if it bred pure. But my point was mainly on how people were jumping to the non-Byakugan argument too readily. I think that the Hyuuga would not permit an outsider to marry, if only to keep the Byakugan breeding true within their clan. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 04:38, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course they are jumping on the non-byakugan argument readily, for one thing, there is no connection beyond one person's interpretation of a black and white sketch to link them. More importantly, the byakugan is known to be present only in a specific clan in a specific village, in a specific nation that resides in a continent that she isn't even from full of people that have no pupils, it is considerably more likely that she is from EXACTLY where she is stated to be from, descended from EXACTLY who she is stated to be descended from. Remember, this isn't a place for guessing and speculating, it's for discussing a Japanese comic. First post on this wiki--Kiwi Lawyer (talk) 03:12, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Uzushiogakure affiliation I know that there is an argument over her not being listed as having that affiliation, with the current info displaying her not having it on the account of the village not yet existing, but lets see this again. We know she married Hashirama. We know she married Hashirama before his battle with Madara. According to chapter 500, in Kushina's words, there were ties between the "leaf's Senju clan and eddy's Uzumaki clan". From that, I think we can gather that at one point, the Uzumaki clan was already established in a hidden village. I also point out the background image of when Kushina mentions similarities between herself and Mito. You can see Mito and Hashirama, presumably in wedding clothes. There is a Uzushio symbol on the back of her dress. That is the sign for the village, not the clan. Therefore, I think that they married after the one village per country began, so she was already a Uzushio kunoichi before she married into the Senju clan. Thoughts? Omnibender - Talk - 22:09, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :Kushina literally states that Mito was an Uzushio kunoichi. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:41, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Died was it ever stated that she died from the nine tails extraction? i mean i know that extraction kills host ,but i guess you never know.TwinRisingDragons (talk) 16:10, October 12, 2010 (UTC) No I don't think it ever said how she died.--Rmt0225 (talk) 00:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC) You just responded to a five month old post, but oh well... It was said that the Nine-Tails was extracted from her and sealed into Kushina when Mito was reaching the end of her life, or something similiar to that. I've only read the scanlations, which aren't 100% accurate.Ryne 91 (talk) 00:51, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Kushina and Naruto Shouldn't they also be listed as family. It does say that Kushina was a kinsmen of Mito :There is no indication of how closely related they were. For all we know, Naruto is a closer relative of Deidara's than of Mito's. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:44, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Actaully Deidera and Naruto might be distant relatives, lol. But I think it could be possible that Kushina, and therefore, Naruto are distantly related to Mito. Who knows.--Black Ronin8 (talk) 11:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Black Ronin8 Yin Seal: Release Tsunade's grandmother, Mito Uzumaki, had a similar diamond-shaped mark on her forehead. can Mito used Yin Seal: Release technique???? :We don't know. Jacce | Talk | 19:03, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Did Hashirama defeat Madara and Fox at the same time? Kushina said that Mito sealed The Fox during the battle between Hashirama and Madara, so why wiki said that it's after the battle? :le fixed.--Cerez365™ 14:22, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Should we add the relationships of tobirama and mito Shouldn't we also say that Mito Uzumaki and Tobirama Senju are sister and brother-in-laws. :I don't think we do in-laws o.o.--Cerez365™ 12:00, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::We don't. Omnibender - Talk - 21:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Ear Talismans Has anyone checked whether or not the talismans on her ears has anything legible on them like Ao's, or if they're supposed to look like something legible but aren't like Minato's Flying Thunder God jutsu shiki? The latter seems more likely to me. Skitts (talk) 05:47, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :They're pretty much illegible to me. The first two kanji could be 征 and 牢, though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:34, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah, thanks anyway. :) Skitts (talk) 16:22, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Inbreeding? they are distant relatives and they are knowingly together this has inbreeding written all over it. :Can we get some sort of word filter implemented to filter words like this? --speysider (talk) 16:08, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I believe this is what they meant. Oh and Hashirama and Mito were never noted to be related in any meaningful way. Only there clans were said to be distantly related. Skitts (talk) 16:12, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Even if they are related, not too sure how that would impact anything at all. @Speysider, I think sometimes it's better to leave stuff like this so that when it's asked/stated later we can just refer them to this.--Cerez365™ 16:27, January 20, 2012 (UTC) For future reference, in the real world, everyone is technically related as everyone shares some amount of similar dna from a long past ancestor. Even if Mito and Hashi were cousins we do not know how distant that gap is to say its inbreeding.Umishiru (talk) 16:31, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :@Cerez365 Sure thing. --speysider (talk) 16:37, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I think they aren't related at all, just their clan's are distantly related.--Black Ronin8 (talk) 11:56, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Black Ronin8 Picture? Anybody got a good picture from the anime for her main picture? --Kasan94 (talk) 19:57, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Nope ? Mito And Not Mito ? I know Shounen said the timeline and logic do not add up, by they really looks alike and even anime made her hair brown while old. --Elveonora (talk) 01:00, February 6, 2012 (UTC) :Nope. The Obaa-san is too short and old Mito's way hotter. Also no rhombus marking. There is some resemblance however slight but I'm not sure if that's not a product of you saying they do.--Cerez365™ 01:06, February 6, 2012 (UTC) It is Mito. She's really old at that time.--Black Ronin8 (talk) 11:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Black Ronin8 What happened to Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki's child? Did Mito Uzumaki have a miscarriage due to the fūinjutsu seal almost being broken? If not who and where is Hashirama Senju and Mito Uzumaki's child?-- It obviously wasn't a miscarriage as Tsunade is the granddaughter of Hashirama. They haven't shown the kid. Joshbl56 20:39, June 1, 2012 (UTC) :Child/children are dead or well up in age.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:50, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Not a forum, if you can't find out on this page then no one except Kishi and staff knows better--Elveonora (talk) 21:03, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Clan(s) In order to avoid the whole, married people get clan affiliations would it be better to remove Senju from Mito's clan section or add people like Minato to the Senju o.O? I'm more for removing Mito's Senju Clan affiliation and leaving it just mentioned in her article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:59, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :While she is listed as belonging to two clans, her situation is similar to Gaara's. He's no longer a jinchūriki, but because he once was, he's listed as such. Mito might still have Uzumaki blood and the Uzumaki name, but she effectively ceased to be a member of the Uzumaki clan when she married into the Senju clan. She was an Uzumaki, and then became a Senju. Tsunade has Uzumaki blood, but she's not considered a member of the Uzumaki clan. Omnibender - Talk - 15:09, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah. It's because of the change made to Minato's infobox recently why I asked since I was assuming that it worked both ways.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:14, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Cerez, I think you meant to say "Minato to the Uzumaki"--Elveonora (talk) 15:55, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Aye I did in fact mean to say that. Too many "Mi"s.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:27, July 10, 2012 (UTC)